In collaboration with Merck Research Laboratories, we have demonstrated that conjugating Pfs25 with OMPC, the Outer Membrane Protein Complex of the Neisseria meningitides subgroup B, significantly increased immunogenicity and response longevity of Pfs25 in multiple animal models, including non human primates. The induced immune sera effectively blocked malaria transmission as evaluated in an ex-vivo membrane feeding assay. The collaborative efforts continues to evaluate conjugates using different carriers and adjuvants, in searching for a cost-effective process for vaccine product development. Studies to evaluate other transmission blocking vaccine candidates, Pfs230 and Pvs25, have also been initiated.